


The Hierarchy and Responsibilities of the Abbey of the Everyman

by Tridraconeus



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridraconeus/pseuds/Tridraconeus
Summary: A brief overview of hierarchy and rites within the Abbey of the Everyman, composed in 1790 by Senior Overseer Raymund Norwood.





	1. The Hierarchy and Responsibilities of the Abbey of the Everyman

**Author's Note:**

> They didn’t give us enough lore so here I come!  
> Chapter 1: Hierarchy and Responsibilities  
> Chapter 2: Applicants  
> Chapter 3: Rites  
> Chapter 4, Bonus: Log 9346: Senior Overseers, compiled by Hadley Clair  
> I'm posting one chapter a day; I actually wrote this because I wanted to write something else but have no idea how the Abbey works. Maybe I'll actually finish the other thing and put it up at some point, school and life permitting. Inspired partially by Adam Christopher writing about someone called a First Initiate and me not knowing what thaT IS ADAM WHAT IS IT WHAT DOES IT MEAN! we want ANSWERS

**The Hierarchy and Responsibilities of the Abbey of the Everyman**

Faithfully detailed in brief by

Raymund Norwood

Published to the Archives 1790

  
The Abbey of the Everyman operates separate and distinct from the Oracular Order, which nonetheless is esteemed as an equal to the Abbey; High Oracles such as Gwen Horncroft have served in the highest office of the Abbey in times of extreme duress when their power of augury is required.

**High Overseer:**

The High Overseer is the highest office of the Abbey, of which the occupant is called upon to interpret the Seven Strictures, oversee certain ceremonies, and celebrate dates such as the Fugue Feast and the beginning of a new calendar year.

**Vice Overseer:**

There is one Vice Overseer for each major city where there is a permanent establishment of the Abbey. Vice Overseers act as local leaders, gathering information on a community’s needs and reporting back to the Abbey in Dunwall for appropriate aid. Vice Overseers are also responsible for a final review of groups of applicants to the Trials of Aptitude and weeding out those unfit before the pilgrimage to Whitecliff.

**Senior Overseer:**

Senior Overseers are those Overseers who have served the Abbey faithfully for a number of years, or else suffer an injury that impedes their ability to deliver the word of the Abbey, and have been given responsibilities within chapels and outposts such as interpretation of astrological phenomena, oversight of initiates of the first and second degree, and other responsibilities as dictated by their Vice Overseer.

**Clergy Overseer/Warfare Overseer:**

The largest division of Overseers, responsible for day-to-day oversight of communities of which they are a part. Clergy primarily hold speeches and sessions that allow civilians to ask questions regarding proper conduct, living of the Strictures, etc. Warfare Overseers aid in the obtainment of heretical artefacts and persons as well as abduction of children such marked for the Trials of Aptitude. The lower level for initiation is sixteen years of age; however, this is understood to be an extraordinary circumstance and Abbey members are encouraged to assure candidates are of the proper age before initiation.

**Third Initiate:**

Third Initiates demonstrate a suitable understanding of the Strictures and an appropriate level of devotion to the Abbey and its teachings. There is no Rite of Initiation of the Third Degree; indeed, Third Initiates are frequently considered to be in a transitory state lasting no more than the amount of time it takes for a new moon to become full, after which they are assigned to the duties given to them in accordance to their skills and disposition. The responsibilities of a Third Initiate are singular: preparation for induction to the ranks as a Clergy or Warfare overseer.

**Second Initiate:**

Second Initiates shall be no less than fifteen and no more than twenty-five years of age. It is at the Rite of Initiation of the Second Degree that the applicant is awarded a mask. Second Initiates retain some of the responsibilities of First Initiates, but are additionally entrusted with bookkeeping of the Abbey’s vast library and archives and attend additional classes and sermons to deepen their understanding of the Strictures. It is at this point the initiate is assigned to either Clergy or Warfare; those assigned to Warfare patrol regularly with Warfare Overseers. Though the education for both is nearly identical, personality, disposition, and the alignment of astrological bodies can greatly affect an initiate’s success if incorrectly placed.

**First Initiate:**

First Initiates shall be no less than fifteen and no more than eighteen years of age. The responsibilities of First Initiates include assisting Clergy Overseers in their sermons and ceremonies, tending to the kennels, exercising and training of hounds, continuation of schooling (see _children volunteered by the state_ or _children volunteered by guardians_ ), and other responsibilities as dictated by their Vice Overseer.


	2. Categorization of Applicants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those chosen by such methods as the Trials of Aptitude and those who are volunteered as children by guardians or the state, and those volunteered as adults.

**For those chosen by such procedures as the Trials of Aptitude:**

Such children have likely been in close contact with heretical practices and beliefs, and as such require a cleansing period-- sometimes lengthy-- to prepare their minds and bodies for assessment. This is the measure which separates the wheat from the chaff, the latter of which is discarded; primarily though cremation, though other methods have been used to great effect. If at any point a child chosen through the Trials of Aptitude is deemed unfit, they are put down, though allowances may be made if a Senior or Vice Overseer advocates for the initiate.  
  
**For those volunteered by the self, adult:**

Those who volunteer themselves as adults are inducted as Second Initiates after a brief period of reflection and service to the Abbey. Adults over age twenty-five are given a two year grace period, after which they must successfully petition for initiation into the rank of Overseer. If not, they are let go. The upper limit on induction of adults is the late thirties, preferentially those of sound body.   
  
**For those volunteered by guardians, child:**

Those volunteered by guardians must be no older than eleven years of age. Such children are to be provided for and educated in the ways of the Abbey, as well as given the opportunity to apprentice various trades should they choose not to continue on the path of an Overseer.   
  
**For those volunteered by the state, orphans:**

Those children obtained from state orphanages and almshouses are to be treated in much the same manner as those volunteered by guardians, but may require additional oversight as it is impossible to survey their parents for undesirable inclinations. 


	3. A Brief Description of the Rites of Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rites of Initiation of the Abbey of the Everyman, ranging from First Initiates to the High Overseer.

**Rite of Initiation of the First Degree**

This rite may be done in groups of up to ten; candidates will fast for a period of twelve hours, or sunrise to sunrise; after, they will recite the Strictures before the Vice Overseer. Those deemed unfit may have a second attempt the next month. Candidates derived from the Trials of Aptitude who are deemed unfit are to be put down, barring an Overseer or Senior Overseer’s advocacy.

**Rite of Initiation of the Second Degree**

This rite may be done in groups of up to five for the written exam, but must be individual for the interview; an initiate must petition to be considered for this rite. They must have the support of at least two Overseers, and will demonstrate their knowledge and skills to the Vice Overseer in both a written exam and a brief interview. Candidates deemed unfit are to be allowed a second attempt the next month. Candidates derived from the Trials of Aptitude who are deemed unfit are to be put down, barring an Overseer or Senior Overseer’s advocacy.

**Rite of Initiation, General**

This rite is used for both induction to the rank of Overseer and Senior Overseer. The candidate fasts for a period of twelve hours, or from sunrise to sunrise; after which they recite the Strictures before the Vice Overseer and an assembly of select other persons which may include such Overseers that have chosen to advocate for the candidate. This rite is best performed the day after a full moon, though allowances may be made for specific cosmological and astronomical anomalies.

**Rite of Initiation, Named Positions**

For positions with notably different responsibilities apart from Clergy and Warfare Overseers, this ceremony may be used. In the past, only titles such as High Artificer have been transferred with this rite. The candidate clearly states the responsibilities of the position and declares intent to carry them out. The only necessary witness is the Vice Overseer.

**Rite of Initiation, Vice**

A rite conducted to confirm the promotion of an Overseer to Vice Overseer. The candidate recites the Strictures and affirms a desire to embody, teach, and uphold the teachings of the Abbey in front of a quorum of Overseers in their community, who are given an opportunity to voice concerns about the candidate’s promotion. What was once a legitimate means of democratically selecting a Vice Overseer is now mere formality; arguing against the appointment of a Vice Overseer is strongly discouraged.

**Rite of Initiation, Ascending Circle**

A rite conducted only after the death of the High Overseer, or otherwise a vacancy of the position. Vice Overseers choose a select number of Senior Overseers to accompany them to the Abbey in Dunwall to commence the Feast of Painted Kettles.

**The Feast of Painted Kettles**

The Ascending Circle—joined and supplemented by members of the Oracular Order—deliberates on candidates for the position of High Overseer. This rite should take no longer than the time it takes for a new moon to cycle fully, and if deliberations exceed this time the Ascending Circle must reorganize and reconvene before the next new moon with a new range of candidates.

**The Dance of Investiture**

The candidate for High Overseer is presented with the articles of clothing that make up the High Overseer’s dress. This rite has evolved over the years, as it is so rarely performed that it can be tailored to each specific candidate. Refer to Killiken’s compilation of notes from all recorded Investitures for more detailed descriptions.


	4. Log 9346: Senior Overseers, Dunwall Abbey, Initiated 1780-1785

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A log of Senior Overseers initiated between 1780-1785, with brief descriptions as to why.

Compiled by

Hadley Clair, Second Initiate

Added to the Archives 1836

Henry Brandt, initiated 1781

_Clergy. Following a consumptive sickness, sent to Morley for two months. After little improvement, reassigned to interpretation of astrological phenomena._

Clarence Sieber, initiated 1781

 _Clergy. Reported strange moving symbols appearing to be burned into the legs of his chair and fell ill soon after; choked while attempting to recite Strictures. Placed under direct watch of the Vice Overseer_.

Colbert Blough, initiated 1781

_Warfare. Impaled through the lung with a spike in an altercation with a gang. Reassigned to overseeing Trials of Aptitude._

Terrell Graber, initiated 1783

_Clergy. Approaching old age and bothered by loud noises, consulted with the Vice Overseer and requested reassignment. Reassigned to instructing initiates in the archives._

Raymund Norwood, initiated 1785

_Warfare. Held for two weeks by heretics, right eye enucleated. Declared unfit for further fieldwork; reassigned to recordkeeping._

Gareth Cassel, initiated 1788

_Clergy. Defended an outpost in Serkonos against a heretic band, gravely injured and moved to Dunwall to recover. Reassigned to instructing initiates._

Slee Bachman, initiated 1789

_Clergy. Declining health due to poor physical condition and propensity to sickness. Reassigned to recordkeeping._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcomed!


End file.
